1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automatic vehicle washing equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many types of automated vehicle washing equipment have been developed for washing cars and trucks. The two most widely used types of equipment at this time are the "drive through" type and the "roll over" type.
In the "drive through" type of apparatus, the washing mechanism is in a fixed position and the automobile or other vehicle is driven or propelled through the washing mechanism at a predetermined speed. In this type of apparatus, the vehicle enters at one end of the car wash and exits at the other end after washing has been completed.
The "roll over" type of vehicle washing apparatus includes a movable frame which carries the washing brushes, water and soap supplies, and the like. In this type of apparatus, the vehicle is parked and the movable frame moves over the vehicle to wash it.